Empty Light
by FriendlessHopelessBroken
Summary: Yami got his own body. What does he do? He ignores Yugi. Yugi is left to fend for himself and is slowly dying. Only Ryou seems to notice his pain. Can Ryou get his friends to see the error of their ways or will it be too late to help Yugi? Will Yugi even accept the help that is offered by Ryou? Hurt/Runaway/Depressed/Lonely/AbandonedYugi Caring/Hopefully/WorriedRyou ObliviousYami
1. Prolouge

Empty Light

It has now been two years. Two whole years since his Yami left. Well, he was the one who moved out, but he did that so he didn't have to see Yami every day. He had a good reason. His Yami, his other half hated him. He was ignored and belittled by all his friends, or ex-friends. Each day after the first six months he felt it. He felt his body growing weaker. First it was every week, then every day, every twelve hours, every six hours, every hour, and now every minute. Every minute he was alone he physically felt the link with his Yami grow weaker. His Yami was meant to protect him, not hurt him.

He started missing school; he was getting too weak for the walk to school. He missed his friends, their laughter, their smiles, and every small detail about them. Nobody really came by to see him. They were all too busy to notice his absence. He was lonely.

Yugi was lonely.

Yugi knew he was sick. It wasn't normal for a person to be sick for weeks on end. Some weeks he was well enough that he could go to school. Others he just couldn't. On those weeks Yugi barely ate and if he did he became nauseous and usually threw anything right back up. On the weeks he was feeling better he went to school. Yugi sat in the back row in all his classes and was mostly ignored. Nobody talked to him and he just daydreamed.

He missed Yami though. Yami used to comfort him, but when he got a body of his own, he left. Yami had left him to fend for himself. Yugi missed the late night chats or games they had played. Now when he got home he ate a small meal then curled up on his bed in the lonely apartment he had. He slept, ate, although barely, and went to school. That was all his life had become. Avoiding bullies and his friends was his specialty.

There was only one person who seemed to ever notice Yugi's absence. Ryou was the only one who had noticed Yugi drifting from everyone. His self-proclaimed best friends had been more into Yami when he got his own body. Yugi felt alone and lost.


	2. Dying Hope

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait on an update this was actually a little hard to write. I finally finished it and I have to say I think it is good.**

 **Yugi: WHY?!**

 **Arrow: Um... *Scratches head looking guilty.**

 **Yami: What did you do you _vile, little she demon_?**

 **Arrow(also Le): I did nothing. Yugi is just over reacting.**

 **Yugi: Oh. It gets better. The authoress was right.**

 **Kanashimi: Of course she is. It's in her nature to always be right.**

 **Arrow: SHIMI!*Squeals* You made it *Jumping up and down excitedly***

 **Kanashimi: *Puts a hand on Arrow's head* Calm, light, calm.**

 **Arrow: But-**

 **Kanashimi: I said calm. Don't make me go all dark on you**

 **Aja(Will be explained next chapter): Shimi you wouldn't.**

 **Kanashimi: I so would**

 **Arrow:*Fake coughs* DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: What?!**

 **Arrow: Disclaim.**

 **Disclaimer: Arrow doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she does own Kanashimi, Leana, Aja(Later), and Naoko(Later)**

 **Arrow:Thanks Disclaimer. Enjoy**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Empty Light Chapter 1: Dying Hope**

Yugi sat staring out the large window off in his own world. He was sitting in class being ignored as usual. The teacher was droning on as usual. Yugi looked over at Yami and his own former friends. All of them were whispering quietly as the teacher had her back turned. He caught Ryou's eye for a second before he turned away again.

The teacher was talking about a group project they would be starting during science that day. One person would have to work as a single, or join a group of 3, because their class had 21 students. You were only supposed to have groups of 2, no more. Teenagers all around the class stood up and went over to their friends to get in groups. Yugi just sat still looking dreamily out the window. Ryou got up and started to walk over to Yugi when he was intercepted by Bakura.

"Hey Ryou, want to partner up?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to ask Yugi of he wanted to partner up." Ryou said softly.

"Come on Ry. The runt never talks or has partners anymore. Just let him do his own thing." Bakura pleaded.

Bakura then did a pouty look on Ryou.

Ryou laughed causing Bakura to look confused. "You can't pout worth your live Kura."

"Hey! At least I try." Bakura countered. "So, partners?"

"I guess." Ryou said looking at Yugi.

Yugi had ignored the people around him for the most part. He had never been one for groups after Yami got his own body. Most group projects he ended up doing by himself anyways. He made good enough grades to get by with.

'Yami must really hate me for me to be ignored like this.' Yugi thought to glumly himself.

"Is everyone in the class paired up?" the teacher, Mr. Kiziku asked.

"Sir, Yugi Moto has no partner or group." A kid said.

"Will a pair please join with Yugi; this is a project where you must have a partner or group." Mr. Kiziku said.

"Bakura and I can partner with Yugi." Ryou offered.

"Thank you Ryou, please do that." Mr. Kiziku said "Now groups get to work I will hand out the instructions in just a second."

"Ryou, why did you offer to help the runt?" Bakura asked.

"Kura, just because he is distant doesn't mean you and the others can act like he is invisible." Ryou said scolding Bakura.

"Oh. I guess I didn't realize we were ignoring the runt." Bakura said starting to walk over to Yugi.

"Now you do, so fix it." Ryou said pushing Bakura to go faster.

"Hey, Yugi." Bakura said in a slightly awkward voice.

Yugi just waved his hand half-heartedly and turned back to the window.

'Why can't I get a friend that won't ignore me or try to make me feel bad?' Yugi asked himself

"Ready to get to work?" Ryou asked.

Yugi just shrugged and put his head on his desk. Bakura nodded enthusiastically and sat to talk with Ryou for ideas. The door cracked open and a head of blue hair poked in.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Kiziku's class." The slightly girly voice asked.

"Yes, how may I help you miss?" Mr. Kiziku asked.

"I was the new transferred student who was supposed to join this class last week. I'm late to join because I was getting my tutor to help me catch up from where I was." The girl said calmly.

"May I get your name please?" Mr. Kiziku asked.

"Sure. I'm Leana, but my friends and family call me Le." The girl, Leana, said happily.

"Class." Mr. Kiziku got the classes attention. "We have a new student joining us today. Miss please come in and tell us a little about yourself."

The girl strode into the room and turned to the class. Getting a good look at her they noticed she had blue hair with dark purple streaks and black tips. It was almost like Yugi and Yami's hair, but blue. She wore a dark blue male jacket and a knee length dark blue skirt. Her eyes were a mix between amethyst and crimson and had a slightly narrowed shape.

"Hello, my name is Leana and I just moved here from Egypt." Leana said.

"Any questions class?" Mr. Kiziku asked.

A few kids raised their hands and looked at Leana. Leana pointed to a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"You, also what is your name?" Leana said.

"I'm Tea and I was wondering why your hair looks like Yami and Yugi's hair." The girl, Tea, said.

"I'm not sure who Yami or Yugi are." Leana said softly.

The class all turned and pointed to two boys, one was looking out the window oblivious and the other was looking at her with narrowed crimson eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure why my hair is so similar." Leana said.

"What is that on your arm?" One kid asked pointing to Leana's left arm.

Leana looked down and noticed the mark on her arm was showing and quickly pulled her sleeve down. She shook her head softly and backed up a little.

"I… I'd rather not… talk about… m-my arm." She said quietly while stuttering a little.

Yugi now looked up and saw the new girl and raised his hand when he realized the class was asking questions.

"Oi, the runt has a question." Bakura said loudly.

All eyes turned to Yugi who was usually quiet. Yugi cringed at the name Bakura called him while hoping no one noticed. As luck would have it Leana saw him cringe and sighed.

"Hey; loud mouth." Leana said getting Bakura's attention. "Don't call him that he doesn't seem to like it. Now what was your question…"

"I'm Y-Y-Yugi and I-I-I didn't hear w-wh-where you were f-f-fr-from." Yugi said in an extremely soft voice.

Almost no one heard Yugi, but Leana, who has superb hearing, caught what he said.

"I moved here from Egypt. I live on my own though my parents left quite a large fortune to me." Leana said.

"Oh, why d-d-did you move?" Yugi asked stuttering less than before.

"I moved because my par…" Leana started before trailing off. "You know what? Never mind, I don't like to talk about my past much."

"Alright class, no more questions. So Leana…" Mr. Kiziku started.

"Please call me Le." Leana interrupted.

"Ok, Le we have just started a group project. Yugi was left without a partner before Ryou offered to group with him and Bakura. Why don't you take Yugi as your partner?" Mr. Kiziku suggested pointing the boy who asked her why she moved.

Leana just nods and heads over to sit behind Yugi. On her was past Yugi's look-a-like she felt a hand grab her upper arm.

"You hurt my Aibou and I will not hesitate to kill you." He said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are named Yami. Also, I would never hurt Yugi, not with how I was raised." Le said softly.

She then pulled her arm away and continued on towards the desk behind Yugi. Mr. Kiziku then started down the rows hanging each pair a paper over the project. The others in the group of friends looked surprised at Yami. No one had ever dared to talk back to him that way. Leana sat down and pulled out a notebook with doodles all over the cover. Yugi turned and looked at Le's notebook. What surprised him most were the drawings of all the Millennium Items. As he looked at the puzzle he saw a marking that wasn't on the real puzzle.

"Hey, Le, why did you draw all of the Millennium Items on your notebook?" Yugi asked "And what is that mark on the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Oh, those, I don't exactly know why or when I drew those, it just kind of happened." Le said "As for the mark, well, I've always drawn it on my art whether it was small or big." Le said.

"Cool." Yugi said as Mr. Kiziku placed the paper in front of them.

"Want to start on the project?" Le asked.

Yugi nodded and grabbed the paper so he could read over it. After he finished reading it he passed it to Le. Le scanned the page before looking up at Yugi.

"So, we need to create a piece of art that defines something we think this school needs." Le summarized.

"Yup, I just wish I had an idea." Yugi said sighing.

The two sat and talked about different ideas throughout the class until the bell rang. Having all of their classes together Yugi and Le got to know each other well throughout the day. The lunch bell rand and both stood up and headed to the lunch room to get food and to go sit somewhere. Looking around Le saw that the room was filled with large groups of kids. It seemed to her that some kids were accepted to a certain group while others were not. Walking away from Yugi, Le found a spot outside under a pretty Sakura tree.

"Excuse me, but you can't sit here because you aren't part of our group." Tea said.

"What is the problem with me sitting here?" Le asked confused.

"We always sit here and no one else who is not part of our group." She said gesturing to the group behind her.

"If you want to sit here you are going to have to make me move." Le said closing her eyes.

"Le!" A voice piped up.

Turning her head towards the voice and opening her eyes Le saw Yugi running over to her.

"Great! Now we have to deal with the brat too." Tea said angrily.

"Hey, that isn't nice to Yug'." A boy with blond hair said.

"So what Joey? It's not like he can do anything." Tea said

Le who had been listening as Yugi came over snapped her head in Tea's direction. Getting up on her feet faster that anyone thought Le crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Tea.

"Take. That. Back." Le said growling out each word.

"Take what back?" Tea said almost sounding innocent.

"Take back what you said." Le said.

"Why should I? It's the truth and we all know it. Yugi is just a weak crying snotty little brat. No one cares about him." Tea said.

Yugi who had finally gotten into range of the conversation looked at Tea tears filling his eyes. Le looked at Yugi and pulled him behind her. Making sure he was safe Le turned to the group and glared at them unhidden hate filling her multicolored eyes.

"Don't touch my Aibou." Yami growled.

"Why not? Seeing as you are the one letting others put him down and not stopping it. I don't think you have a right to say that to me." Le said not even fazed by Yami's voice.

"You little…" Yami started causing Le to laugh.

"You… you really think… that will… wo… work on… me?" Le said while gasping for breath.

Yami just stood there stunned his mouth hanging open. The group all looked at one another in utter bewilderment. Le finally got her breath back and looked at Yami.

"Don't talk to Yami that way." Tea said in her stupid squeaky voice.

Le just ignored Tea still looking at Yami.

"So this is what you have become Atem. A cold and heartless bastard. You were better than this, what happened to you?" Le said.

"Why did you call him Atem?" Bakura spoke up.

"Wait you don't… huh… what?" Le said looking at Yami and Bakura.

Le then slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Great. Just freaking great!" Le said. "I have both the Thief King and the Pharaoh and neither realize it."

"What are you talking about Le?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important." Le said laughing it off.

"Back to where this started. Move, this is where we sit and you're not part of our group." Tea said.

"Fine. I don't care. Let's go Yugi." Le said walking away.

Yugi looked sadly at his group of "friends" before walking off. Yugi lead Le to a quiet corner of the courtyard and they sat leaning against the wall. Le had her eyes closed in thought while Yugi picked at his food.

"Hey Le. Aren't you going to eat anything?" Yugi asked.

"Not hungry." Was the chosen reply.

"Okay, but please don't skip food when you eat dinner." Yugi said.

"I just got an idea of what this school needs." Le said suddenly.

"Oh?" Yugi said.

"Yeah. This school needs school wide companionship, or Kōsai." Le said.

"That's… a really good idea." Yugi said.

A small bell sounded in the distance. Le stood up and pulled Yugi up with her. The two went towards the school, but were intercepted by the group.

"Where do you think you're going?" A spiky haired brunette asked.

"To our class." Le retorted.

"Why are you with that shorty? You can do better" Tea said.

Le pulled Yugi behind her so he couldn't be seen. Folding her arms over her chest she stood her ground.

"Yugi is a great person. He doesn't deserve the way you talk about him. You don't deserve even knowing him." Le said.

"What has he ever done to deserve us? That is the real question." The spiky haired one said.

"Tristan's right. Yugi doesn't deserve us." Joey said.

Le just rolled her eyes. Grabbing Yugi's hand she shoved her way past the group and stormed into the school. Yugi followed after silent tears streaming down his face. Le turned to Yugi and saw his tears. Rushing quickly to their next class Le walked up to the teacher. After explaining the situation to the teacher and getting the work for her and Yugi to do she left the classroom.

"Yugi, follow me." Le said as she met back up with him.

Yugi nodded and followed Le down the hall towards an empty classroom. Le lead Yugi into the room and pulled two chairs out. Motioning for Yugi to sit in one chair Le took the other. Yugi sat and looked at the floor.

"Yugi, look at me." Le said softly.

Yugi just shook his head and didn't move. Le gently put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Why do they treat you like that?" Le asked.

"I… I don't… kn… kno… know." Yugi stuttered.

"When did it start?" Le asked.

"Wh… when… Ya… Yam… Yami got hi… his own… bo… body." Yugi said.

He then proceeded to burst into tears. Harsh sobs ripped from his throat causing his shoulders to shake. Le slipped off her chair and slid next to Yugi. Wrapping her arms around Yugi's small shoulders she lightly pulled him off his chair. Yugi felt himself being moved and turned to see Le next to him. Yugi was still sobbing and Le just held him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"You're going to be okay Yugi. You have me now, forget those stupid jerks. They don't deserve your care and devotion." Le said.

Le then continued to tell Yugi small words of comfort as he cried. Yugi's sobs slowly died out as he calmed. Le pulled back and looked at Yugi. His eyes were all red and puffy. His nose was red and looked itchy. Le smiled softly and hugged Yugi. Yugi returned the hug and sat back a small smile on his face.

"Feel better?" Le asked.

Yugi nodded his head and his smile grew bigger.

"Good. Want to work on our math sheets?" Le asked pulling the papers from her folder.

"Yeah, we need to get them done anyways." Yugi said.

Le handed Yugi his sheet and pulled out two pencils for them both to do work.

"Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder Le." Yugi said shyly.

"What are friends for? Besides, you can't keep all that bottled up or you will crack." Le said. "I will always be willing to let you cry when you need."

"Want to work on our project at my house after school?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, where do you live?" Le asked.

"Live in an apartment that is just off of the park." Yugi said.

"Cool. I might be a little late; I want to stop by the Kame Game Shop after school to get some new cards for my dueling deck." Le said.

"Can you not tell anyone in that shop where I now live?" Yugi asked.

"Ummm… sure. One question; why?" Le asked.

"I… I used to live in the apartment behind the shop before…" Yugi said trailing off.

"I get it. You don't want your past to chase you into the future." Le said.

Yugi nodded before going back to the work in front of him. Le did the sheet in about 10 minutes and waited for Yugi to finish. Le pulled out her sketchbook and opened to a new page. She started to draw two hands clasped together. One hand was slightly smaller than the other and they were clasped at the wrist. The other arm had a mark that was up the arm near the bend of the elbow. The mark on the arm was in the shape of an eye. It had the look of eye liner on it with three wings coming from one of the corners. It was then lined in a light blue around the corner without the wing. The winged side had a dark blue around it and in the middle was a shade of blue that mixed both other colors. Yugi had finished at the same time Le finished the rough draft of her drawing.

"What is that?" Yugi asked pointing at the drawing.

"An idea of what we can do for our picture." Le said.

"I like that. It looks good and shows the message we are trying to send. Can you explain the mark on the arm to me?" Yugi said.

"The mark is the same as the one I have." Le said.

"What do you mean by 'the one you have'?" Yugi asked.

Le pulled on her left sleeve before sighing. Rolling up the sleeve she showed Yugi the mark on her arm. The mark seemed a little faded though it was still there. Yugi looked closely at the mark. It was one Yugi was sure he had seen before, but he didn't know where it was from.

"Is that the mark on all your drawings?" Yugi asked as he realized it was from the puzzle doodle.

"Yes. This is the mark of Kōsai." Le said.

"The mark of companionship?" Yugi said looking confused.

"That's the one. I'm trying to find the person who bears the other half of the mark." Le said.

"There's another half?" Yugi asked.

Le nodded her head and started to put away her stuff. She felt a soft touch to her arm and looked up. Yugi was looking at her with worry in his eyes. Le just shook her head and finished putting her pens away. The bell rang for the end of class and Le stood up pulling her bag over her shoulder. Holding her hand out to Yugi she gripped his hand and pulled him to his feet. The two students left the room and headed to their last class.

The class went by fairly fast and soon the final bell rang. Students rushed out of the door going to the entrance so they could go home. Le and Yugi walked together until they reached the park. Yugi then broke off and headed towards his apartment while Le waited in the park for Yami and the rest of the group to show up.

Le waited for about 15 minutes when she saw the golden stripes of Yami's hair. Standing up she walked over to a tree and leaned on it. Scanning the group she saw Tristan, Joey, Tea, Bakura, and Ryou. She also saw to sandy blonds that she recognized. Having no classes with them meant they didn't know she was there. Tea spotted her leaning on the tree and pointed her out. The group looked at her before walking over to where she stood.

Malik and Marik recognized her when they came closer to her. Running past the rest of the group Malik launched himself into her arms. Le hugged him back and Marik also came up and hugged her.

"Do you two know her?" Bakura asked shocked.

"Your thick aren't you?" Le asked. "Of course they know me, I just moved here from Egypt."

"What are you doing here Leana?" Malik asked.

"It's Le, and I moved for family reasons. Ishizu says 'Hi' by the way." Le said.

"What are you doing here and where is the shorty?" Tea asked bitterly

"I'm here because I was waiting for Yami. I need to talk to him, alone, and I am also stopping by the Kame Game Shop for some cards for my dueling deck." Le said calmly.

"What about shorty?" Tea asked.

"He went home. I'm meeting up with him when I'm done at the game shop. Now that you know, shall we get going?" Le asked without a change in her tone.

"Let's go" Yami said before a fight started.

Le walked off with Yami, Malik, and Marik close behind her. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura followed them. Tea was left at the back fuming that someone had talked back to her. Slowly the group broke off until it was just Le and Yami left. The two made it to the Kame Game Shop. Yami held the door open and Le walked inside.

Solomon Moto was behind the counter shuffling through some cards. He looked up when the bell over the door rang.

"Oh, Yami you brought home a friend." Solomon said.

"Sort of. She is a new kid at school. She also wanted to talk to me and get some cards for her deck." Yami said shrugging.

"Well then, Miss how may I help you today." Solomon said turning to Le.

"I just need to get some new cards." Le said looking over a card book.

"Do you have any cards that have a low attack power, but have explosion abilities?" Le asked.

"Yes. I might. Are you thinking of the Kuriboh card?" Solomon asked Le.

"Ya, that's the one." Le confirmed.

"I might have one back here." Solomon said bending down and looking through a box of cards. "Ah, here it is; Kuriboh. I also have his brothers if you would like that card."

"That would be great thanks!" Le exclaimed. "How much for all the cards?"

"It's nothing. Just take good care of the cards and use them well." Solomon said.

"I will. Thank you Mr. Moto." Le said. "It's getting a little late and I told Yugi I would meet up with him for a school project. Yami can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure." Yami said.

"Well then, good-bye and thanks again Mr. Moto." Le said running out.

Le ran as fast as she could to get to Yugi's house. It was already 5:30 and they had a long ways to go to finish the project on time. Le spotted an apartment complex off of the park and sprinted towards it. The front office of the complex was open and Le pulled open the door. Looking at the list of residence Le found Yugi's name and headed back to the door. She shot down the sidewalk and almost past the building he lived in. Le walked up the stairs and stopped at a door labeled 1424. Le now stood at the door in building 14, floor 2, and apartment 4. Le raised her hand as her fingers curled into a fist. Le knocked on the door with three harsh hits. She heard shuffling inside and the lock on the door was flipped. The door creaked open and Yugi stood in the doorway.

"Hey Le." Yugi said with a small yawn.

"Were you asleep Yugi?" Le asked concerned she woke Yugi.

"No. Want to work on our project?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. May I come in?" Le asked.

Yugi opened the door and motioned for Le to follow him inside. The space was bare and had no furniture anywhere. His bed room was also empty. There was a small table in the kitchen and some pot and pans on the counter. A water bed was laid out on the floor and a small shelf contained Yugi's cloths.

"Why don't you have any furniture?" Le asked.

"Not enough money for it." Yugi replied.

"Yugi! If you needed help why didn't you ask anyone?" Le burst.

"You have seen the way I'm treated. Do you think I would get any help?" Yugi argued.

"I have an idea; after we finish this project you can move into my place. It is big enough for both of us to live comfortably." Le tried to compromise.

"I don't know." Yugi said softly.

"Just come see my place. I will let you decide then; if you wish to stay that is fine, if not I won't make you stay." Le pleaded.

"Okay." Yugi relented. "Now, let's work on the project."

Yugi grabbed a large poster board from behind his table. Le opened her bag and pulled out a bag of markers. Le also grabbed her pencil and started to draw a repeat of the drawing from her sketch book. The drawing took about 1 hour to do and by that time Yugi had finished writing a way to explain what the drawing symbolized. It was now 8:56( **Kiyaki** : Why that time?) and Le was finishing the last touches of the drawing. Yugi looked over her shoulder at her drawing.

"That's amazing!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Thanks, I've been taking Art classes since I was 5." Le said.

"Are you planning on becoming an artist one day?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I've been working on pieces to show to colleges with strong art programs." Le said.

"Well, we'll get an A for sure with this project." Yugi said.

"That's good. I should head home so we can get some sleep. Want me to come by tomorrow and walk with you to school?" Le asked.

"Sure, I will see you tomorrow." Yugi said as he moved to open the door.

"Thanks for having me over." Le said walking out into the cold night.

Le waved as she walked off and disappeared into the shadows. Yugi closed the door add slipped over to his water bed. Changing into pajama's he slid the covers over his petite frame and drifted off to sleep. Le shivered as the cold air went through her jacket and nipped at her skin. Le walked home alone often and was more comfortable to stay in the shadows. She often missed her home in Egypt and also her friend, Kanashimi. He was like her darkness, or Yami, and her closest friend. She stuck to shadows because it reminded her of him and the darkness he had.

Le's house loomed in the distance and she sped up so she could get home faster. She knew Kanashimi would be awake and wanted to talk to him before he went to sleep. Sighing she pulled out her keys and slid one into the lock. She dropped her bag by the door and slipped her shoes off. She put on the slippers that she had left next to the doors. By this time it was 10:02. She left Yugi's house at 9:16. It took 45 minutes for her to even get home.

She pushed her way into the rather large kitchen and pulled open the fridge. She grabbed and apple and closed the door. Going back into the foyer she turned and pulled herself up the stairs. Her room was the only one in the West wing. The West wing was the Forbidden wing. It was only for Le to enter. She had many extra bedrooms in her house. Most went unused as she had just moved into the house. She brushed her fingers over the chair rail of her walls as she passed them.

She finally reached the ornate door that led into her room. She twisted the door handle and nudged open the door. Her room glowed in the gentle light of the moon. The wooden frame of her bed was painted black and had intricate designs carved into the wood. Her dresser was just a sloid black wood with small carved legs that matched her bed. The walls were a creamy white and had shimmering designs of bird and trees all along it. A single rose sat in a dark blue vase on her desk. Her desk was a dark cherry wood and had many drawers that held ancient items and artifacts that she had collected over the years. On her desk also stood a small art easel with a half-finished painting of a dove and raven.

In a shadowed corner of her room was a larger art easel that had a dark black background. In front of the background was a light gray shape similar to that of an Egyptian pyramid. Le shuffled over to her closet and opened the door. She shifted clothes out of the way until she found her pajamas. She flicked the light off and flipped the top cover of her bed off. She cuddled under the single thin sheet and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted and she started to see images from her home in Egypt.

Her mind continued to drift and float. She slowly found herself slipping into the sweet embrace of sleep. Sleep claimed her and her mind opened to the world around it. A voice was heard vaguely calling her to it. She saw a figure in the distance and a smile formed on her face. Her eyes softened as she saw who the figure was. It was …

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrow: And their you go*Calls Snowy Owl***

 **Yugi: Thanks for reading *Turns to rest of group* Ready?**

 **Everyone:*Nods* Please Read and Review**

 **Kanashimi:*Off to the side quietly*Just do it. It makes Le happy**

 **Arrow(Le): I heard that and yes it does**


	3. Poll Notice

Hey guys! So this is a quick notice of a new poll on my page. Please go check it out really quickly and respond if you would like. This will help with the future formatting of my stories.

There is two options, let me explain how they will work.

Chapter Posting: This is where my stories are multiple chapters, but they may take longer to post and update, but it won't be a continuous story.

Long Story: This is where I post my stories as one super long/super short chapter. They take longer to write, but there is no wait time between the postings for the story.

Let me know what you think!

TOl


End file.
